


The Light Between Us

by roughknuckles



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/roughknuckles
Summary: A kinder end for Loki.Canon deaths from: Thor: Dark World and Avengers: Infinity War





	The Light Between Us

Loki opened his eyes to the sight of yellow and orange poppies, standing quietly as they bent towards the sunlight. The grass was a bright, fresh green. There was the perfect balance of warm sunlight, and cool morning air on his face. This was Frigga's garden. He must have fallen asleep here, and now it was morning.  
  
"Loki." Gentle fingers pet through Loki's hair and he turned his head to see his mother, Frigga, the All-Mother, kneeling on the grass beside him. Indoors, Frigga's hair looked like polished strands of gold, but here, outside and in the sunlight, it glows like a halo around her body.  
  
"Mother? Did I fall asleep in your garden?" Loki asked, but did not move quite yet. Not while she was petting his hair, gently helping him to wake.  
  
"You have every right to rest." Frigga is a goddess of many things, but first and foremost, she is a loving mother. "I am proud of you, Loki."  
  
Loki closed his eyes and basked in the morning sunlight, and the love of his mother. He does not know what he did, specifically, to earn her praise, but he believes her. Frigga has never given Loki reason to doubt the truth of her words. With a deep sigh, Loki eventually sat up, and blinked slowly. This all feels so familiar.  
  
"Let me get these tangles out of your hair." Frigga said, as she used her fingers to brush through the silky black strands.  
  
"I do not remember falling asleep. I do not even remember my dreams." Loki said, accepting her attention.   
  
"Sometimes that is best." Frigga said, and rested a hand on Loki's shoulder. Loki is a strange, delicate, and rare flower in Frigga's garden. But one she has attended to and cared for since the beginning.  
  
Loki sat quietly for some time while Frigga brushed out his hair, adding two familiar braids beside his temple. "Where is Thor?" He asked eventually.  
  
"Oh. Loki. Your brother is not here." Frigga said, rubbing a hand down Loki's back, to soothe and comfort. She is not surprised that Thor is among Loki's first thoughts.  
  
"Where is he?" Loki asked, wondering if Frigga meant that Thor was merely not in the garden, or if she meant that he is away from Asgard.  
  
"Loki. Child of my heart. Thor still lives." Frigga answered.  
  
This response took Loki time to understand. More time then it should. "Mother?" Loki turned in the grass to face Frigga. He already knew the answer, but still waits for her to confirm.  
  
"There is nothing for me to say, that you do not already know, Loki." Frigga dropped both her hands into her own lap. "Thor lives. But he still needs you. And you will return to him, as you always do." Frigga smiled at her son sadly. "But first you will rest here. You will stay with me for a while."  
  
Loki nodded once and shifted in the grass to lay on his side, this time placing his head in her lap. It was a familiar gesture to both, as Loki used to do this as a child, when sitting with Frigga, listening to her stories and watching her weave her magic. "Do I have a plan?"  
  
"Yes, Loki. Don't you always?" Frigga smiled and placed one hand near the top of his head, and the other against the front of his chest. "You will remember it, after you give your heart a rest, and your soul some peace."  
 


End file.
